It is found that the prior art carriage on the market has only one usage and so there is a need for a carriage with multi-functions. However, the multi-purpose carriages on the market are unsatisfactory in use and have to be improved.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a carriage which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.